To Find You Amidst The Chaos
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of the Beast's attack on the school, Malia finally finds Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**To Find**

 **You Amidst**

 **The Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. The recent episode of Teen Wolf involving a frantic Malia looking for Stiles inspired this one. I haven't seen season 5 in full just yet so hopefully this doesn't suffer because of that.**

* * *

When Malia Tate finally saw one Stiles Stilinski helping an injured adult get outside, her heart swelled with untold happiness as the Coyote in her rejoiced as well for having found her mate. She took off running towards him while making sure to avoid hitting anyone. "STILES!" Cried out the Werecoyote, causing the teenager to look her way.

Stiles barely had time to smile in relief at seeing Malia alive and looking unharmed as he found himself wrapping his arms around her as she did to him after jumping onto him. The relief radiating from her was intense and she no doubt could feel it coming off him as well over the knowledge that the both of them were safe and sound. The two shared a deep passionate kiss as he kept her feet off the ground, an action that had been horribly missed between the two after the time spent apart from one another. "I'm so glad you're okay." She told him softly as she nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I'm really glad you are too." He replied just as softly and never wanting to let go of her.

Later on at the Stilinski household in the early morning when dawn was just beginning to come, Stiles and Malia were sitting on his bed with himself still inside her as she had wrapped herself around him. The two had made love long into the night after coming home after helping out with the aftermath of the Beast's attack on the school and answering questions. It had been a tiring experience for the two but the need for one another was stronger then the exhaustion they felt. Neither had cared about protection when they began their love making as both wanted to truly feel connected to one another as they made their way back to one another. In a sense, it felt like their first time all over again. Only in Stiles' bed and not a ratty old couch in a basement, which made the experience that much more better for the two.

The two were speaking softly with one another, giving one another forgiveness for how things had gone on and the actions that happened afterwards. And while he held no ill will towards Malia for anything that happened with Theo, he did want to knock the absolute crap out of the guy for screwing with her. When he learned of what went down at the game with her mother, he expressed the fear he felt for her safety while she expressed her own about what that woman could possibly do to him. Stiles didn't care about the Desert Wolf and he knew that he and the rest of the Pack would be able to stop her as they had everything else that came their way. His belief gave Malia hope that her so called mother could be beaten back for good so that she could finally and truly move on with the great life she has now.

"I love you." She told him as she kissed his neck while he kissed her's.

Smiling into her skin after hearing those words, Stiles felt utter joy in hearing those three simple words. "I love you too Malia."

His heartfelt words made Malia Tate's heart swell with love for the man who is her mate as she is his. There was none other she could see herself spending the rest of her life with but him and she quite happily accepted that. They were Mates and the Dread Doctors, Theo, and the Beast could all go screw theirselves for all she cared as things where she was right now was all that mattered to her. Picking her up, and gently placing the woman he loved on to her back on the bed, the two continued their love making without a care for anything else in the world. Utterly content as no longer were they just two halves of a being, but a whole one.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hell I think I needed a tissue after finishing that. May there have been much enjoyment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: So originally I only planned for this to be a one-shot, but then I got to thinking a bit more about an aftermath and this was born. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and as always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Stiles awoke with a start after hearing a loud clanging noise and he looked around quickly to see if it was in his room but seeing nothing. He then looked to his side and with a pang of sadness, saw that Malia wasn't even on the bed with him. Briefly wondering if last night had been a cruel dream designed to screw with him until he realized that he was pretty much naked under the covers and his bed smelled heavily of sex. _So last night wasn't a dream._ Stiles thought to himself in relief, but he couldn't help but wonder why Malia wasn't even in the bed with him.

The young man hoped it wasn't just a one time thing due to how intense things had been between them last night as he wasn't sure if he could handle that. "Malia?" Came the whisper in hopes her Were senses would hear it and possibly alert him to where she was.

"In the kitchen!" Came the faint voice of his Coyote that he loved with all his being.

Said voice was like a weight off his shoulders and he quickly got up and put some sweat pants on and made his way downstairs to where his Girl was. The smell of something being cooked was making his mouth water and his stomach grumble in hunger and Malia had a smile on her face when she heard her Mate's grumbling stomach. Coming into the kitchen, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Malia at the stove in nothing more then a long t-shirt that showed a whole lot of leg. It was enough to make him gulp as she was absolutely breathtaking in his eyes. The popping of whatever she was cooking soon snapped him out of his daze and he made his way to her and hugged her from behind.

His arms around her made Malia sigh in pleasure as she leaned back into him, glad that the food didn't need much dealing with at that point in time but still turning off the stove anyway to better enjoy her Mate's touch against her body. She gave out another sigh of pleasure when he placed his lips in an area of her neck that both of them had discovered was something she really liked him doing a lot of. Leaning her head back, she gave him all the access he needed. Access only he would ever be allowed to have. The two lovers stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, enjoying their closeness of one another. "Thought I was dreamin' about last night when I woke up and you weren't next to me." He murmured into her skin.

"Never meant for that to happen, I just wanted to make us something to eat." She told him in an apologetically soft tone.

Nothing more needed to be said after that on the subject and Malia made a silent promise to always wake him up in the future so that he would never think such a thing again. Stiles continued to give that spot of her neck attention and a quick look at the clock on the wall told him it was a little after six in the evening. Which made a lot of sense considering last night and the earlier actions of the morning. Eventually, Stiles reluctantly let go of his Mate, much to her dis-satisfaction as she could have stayed like that forever in his arms. His stomach chose to rumble after that, making the two lovers laugh over it. Malia quickly got the meal she had been cooking ready to go and the two sat at the dinner table shortly afterwards with soft music playing from her phone.

This was the kind of thing both of them wanted more of in their future together. The buzzing of her phone however brought them back to reality much to their dislike. Picking it up, Malia saw that it was a text from Kira on Scott's phone saying that a Pack meeting was to be had in an hour's time to discuss the recent events and quickly told Stiles about it. "Eh, I don't think they'll mind if we're a little late."

Now normally, he would be gung-ho to get to the Pack meetings as soon as possible, but he just really wanted to be with Malia as much as possible before going back into the outside world. And truthfully, Malia could get behind her Mate's thinking as she didn't want to do much else but be with him and in his arms. So she texted Kira and told her that they'd be there as soon as they were able too, not bothering to elaborate further on it. Afterwards, they cleaned up the pans and dishes and went back to their bedroom and to their bed. Both speaking of their love for one another as he held the woman he loved in his arms with her ear against his chest and enjoying hearing the sound of his beating heart. A heart that held so much love for her as her's held so much love for him in return.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: God I love writing. Especially moments like this.**


End file.
